


Heaven made home

by anaxnet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, and I promised fluff so here it is, mikael is a pure boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/pseuds/anaxnet





	Heaven made home

It was the feeling of hands on his face that woke Mikael up. His eyes fluttered open as a smile made its way to his face when he realized who it was. Arms moved them closer as giggles filled the room. Mikael placed a kiss on their lips before muttering something about sleep. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s ever felt this happy

            He could say the last time he’s ever felt true happiness is back on heaven before he was banished. Heaven was always his happy place before he was banished. Mikael must have been to far into his thoughts as hands creased his face once more. His lover looked at him with a concerned face before he gently hushed them. “I was simply lost in thought my love” he spoke softly as fingers ran though hair.

            They were his heaven now. They made all the pain he’s endured worth it. The thought of god making them for Mikael often crossed his mind, but laughter always filled after that thought. Mikael was one of god’s favorites so perhaps this was a small forgiveness for his mistake. His love made a noise of protest as he moved them closer than before their laughter filled the air again as he tickled them.

            Mikael let out a chuckle of his own before they settled down. He moved to place his head atop theirs before closing his eyes. They were his heaven and he wouldn’t let anyone take that from him.


End file.
